starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana
Ariana Ariana is a 9-year old girl. she do not belong to me, she belongs to https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSX4K842x1G1pV47RzsZgWA she's one of the main characters in starilign. in powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's one of the playable characters, she's the first one who got saved by the others her favorite colour is pink and her favorite food is chocolate and salad (don't know if it's true) appearance she ahve Brown hair with a ponytail and a hairtie wih a dark pink heart. her Eye colour is light blue. she wearing a pink shirt and a dark pink skirt, she also wearing long White socks and pink ballet shoes. personality she's cheerful, shy and tidy (don't know if it's true) she dislikes when someone making fun of her friends seasons 52 episdoes each season 20 minute-long season 1 she's one of Star's friends and one of the mains. she's helping Star along with her friends. she also got hit by a mini star gem and got turned into a painter. she can make painting with alive and it can cause trouble. Emily absorbs the energy from the mini star gem to the star key in progress to revive the storm of darkness. Star have to save Ariana Before it's to late. Emily saw Star and leaving Ariana to attack Star. she doesn't want to hurt her, Star using the star key to save her. in the end Ariana was saved and Star got the mini star gem. in episode 49 Ariana are stuck in the Cave along with Mia, Katie and Rose. Star have to help them to get out of there. she uses the Power from her star key to move the rock out of the way and save them season 2 (fairytale) after Star, Emily and Zero got sucked in the book and the closed, she picked up the book and return to the king and Queen and they told them that is called fairytale book, it haves 50 different fairytales, but there's a evil woman who trying to rule the World and failed agianst some heroes. in episode 51 when Star, Emily and Zero returned along with the evil woman, she used her magic to rule the starland, everyone got turned into her slaves, Star have to stop her but Emily blocked her way and shoot her out of the library to the forest. will Star ever save the starland season 3 (World tour) Ariana and her friends are with Star on a mission to find the secret amulet Before Emily and Zero or the mysterious man does. they send out the space and on a travel into different planets. she got a magic item from the king and Queen for helping Star. the item is a painting brush, it can make things into realistic. only in this season she got a magic item powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide Ariana is one of the playable characters in the game. she was kidnapped but in World 1 stage 3 she got saved by Blossom, Star, Emily and Melodia. her weapon is a painting brush, she's able to make things into realistic but in the game she can only able to paint the enemies so they take on damage.